Untitled as of yet
by Deathbecomes667
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic. the G boys are going to a private school as a cover and they meet some interesting people there. slightly AU. NonYaoi 01xOC 02xOC 03xOC 04xOC 05xOC etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. This is a new edited version of my fic. I am still accepting OCs for the story but you might not get any couples, I'm pretty sure I have everyone of the G-boys and Zechs paired up, but hey If there's someone that you would be interested in being paired with I'm more than happy to put you in, I don't have any guy OCs and I'm thinking we need someone to get Relena off of Heero's case.

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. I have nothing you would want anyway.

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Kim or we're gonna be late" I yell as I run down the street, with my friend trying to keep up with me.

"Jen slow down! God damn it!" She yells at me.

I slow down as I get to the school's cross walk and look back to Kim who is running towards me.

"Hey guess what Jen."

"What?"

"There are new students." she explained, " look back there," She pointed behind her, "I think they might be in our homeroom." she predicted.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, curious of her very odd abilities to guess everything.

"They look about our age too." Kim analyzed, ignoring my question. I looked around and spotted my friend, Jason, running up the street.

"Jason!" I yell to my childhood friend.

"Hey there Jen, how are you?" He greeted me as he got to where we're standing.

"What are you doing here?"

"We don't go back to school for 2 more days. Why?"

"That's not fair I hate private school!"

"That's just cause you have to wear uniforms and we don't. I love public school." Jason said, he loved to tease me just a little too much.

By now the five boys were at the crosswalk. Kim walked up to them like only she could do, a walk that said, "I am who I am, don't like it? Then go sit on a pointed stick." I laughed silently at my thoughts.

Then saw the headmaster of my school coming toward us. He didn't look too happy when he saw Jason there.

"Hey Jason the Principles coming you better go." I warned.

"Haha.Yeah... see ya later Jen." Jason said as he left.

As Jason left Kim excitedly greeted the five boys.

"Hi I'm Kim and Ms I-change-my-mood-in-a-second here is Jen."

"I DO NOT!"

"Case and point."

One of the boys shook our hand and introduced himself. "Hello I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

Another one of the boys shook our hands, this guy had a long braid "He has to be gay, no straight guy would have hair like that, or take the time to braid it" I thought as I shook his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie.("Baka.") The one who called me baka is Wufei Chang. The tall guy is Trowa Barton and the one that's glaring at my back is Heero Yuy."

"Great, and he talks a lot too." I thought

"Jennifer Pinkerton"

"Kimberly Ward. You can call me Kim and her (She jabs a finger in my direction, then grabs my arm as I try to leave) Jen." Just then the bell rang.

"Shit! Now we're gonna be late." I run and the others follow slowly behind me not really wanting to go.

((((IN CLASS))))

"Okay class today we have some new students.("How did you guess that Kim!") I expect you to treat them with respect," The teacher, Mr. Miles, said, "Introduce yourselves boys."

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure."

"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." the class chuckles.

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Winner, it's very nice to meet you all."

"Wufei Chang."

"Okay boys find some seats and we will begin today's lesson."

Trowa took the seat on the left of me, with Duo on my right, Heero sat behind Kim with Quatre on his left and Wufei on Quatre's left.(for you people who are confused. im using the first letters of their first and last name) Seating:

TB;JP; DM;KW;

WC;QW ;HY

The teacher started lecturing us on how we need to pass his class. I'm in the top my class, well _this_ class, so I ignore the lecture and write a note to Kim.

_Kim,_

_Hey__ they're hot, which one do you think is the hottest? Damn I hate this lecture he says it the start of every week__ (why would you say it every week???)__ and after break. I'm bored the lecture doesn't even include us. So tell me which one during lunch or suffer the __w__rath of my annoyingness._

_Jen_

I give the note to Duo and signal him to give it to Kim. When Kim reads it she stuffs it in her bag and attempts...**attempts** to glare, but it being Kim, it fails. It horribly fails. Trowa notices this and whispers to me "What did you write?" "Oh nothing important, just annoying her that's all."

Okay how did you like? Good? Bad? Tell me! Well who does Kim think is hot? I'll update A.S.A.P. until then REVIEW. It will make me very, very, happy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. Thank you for your reveiws armygundamgirl and dark-vs-lite. I made your last name Italian so if you don't like it tell me and I'll change it. Again if you want to be in this story give me a name stats about yourself and the top three people you want to be paired with 1 being most wanted. First come First serve with the pairings. so on with ch.2

Disclaimer: I dont own but I can wish can't I?

* * *

((((Lunch))))

"So who?" I ask Kim as we sit down in the cafateria.

"I'm not saying, they're coming this way."

"Call me tonight then." I say

"Fine I will. Hey guys what's up? Come sit down, don't be shy."Kim says really fast.

"Hey girls," Duo says sitting down, "Man school is so boring."

"Shut up baka." Wufei says.

"Heh you have a point there Duo," I say, "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Thank you. See Wuffers, Jen agrees with me."

"That's because she's an onna you idiot."

"Watch it Chang I know what that means. I have a name so use it. You have no respect if anyone's a baka here you are." I say glaring at Wufei.

Duo starts laughing his ass off. Trying to catch his breath he says,"You... just... got...told off... by a chick...Wu-man." He laughs a little more. then says to kim. "Now I know what you mean by Ms. I-change-moods-in-a-second." He just laughs more at the glare Jen shoots at him.

_'Damn she can glare, she looks cute when she galres...Wait what the hell am I thinking' _One of the G boys think.

"Hey Jen, Kim!" a girl with fairly light hair called to us.

"Hey there Tricia whats up?" "Hey, how was you're summer? Did you have fun?"

"It was alright,I had fun. What classes do you have after lunch?"

Duo poked me on the shoulder. "Oh yeah. These are new students. Tricia this is Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and the baka over there is Wufei Chang."

"Hello. I'm Tricia Salviati. It's very nice to meet you all." She said quitly.

"Anyway I have art and then band what about you Tricia?"

"I have art then band the same as you."

"Well I know Tempest comes back from vacation tomarrow, lets just hope she has some classes with us." I say

The bell rings and Tricia and I leave to go to art with Duo and Quatre coming with us. We get to the art room and take seats in the middle. The teacher calls for attention and everybody shuts up. Mrs. Black was one of the scariest teachers in the school and as Duo would soon find out the harshest teacher.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Black." The class mumbled. It may have been a fun class had they not had the old hag teaching it.

"Thats no good do it again. With more enthusiasm this time. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Black." The class said trying to sound 'chipper'.

"Much better now we have two new students in this class. Please introduce yourselves boys."

"I'm Quatre Winner it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." A couple of the couragous students chuckled at that, Tricia and I included.

"Now Mr. Maxwell I do not tollerate jokers in my classroom. Seeing as you are new to this class I will let you of with a warning but anymore disruptions and it will be straight to the principles office understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Black." Duo said. Mrs. Black must not have heard the sarcasm in his voice because she told him to take a seat anywhere.

When Mrs. Black went to the board to show an example of what we were going to be covering over the next few days I gave Duo a note.

_Duo,_

_You don't want to cross blades with the old hag she's evil. She had three people expelled in the first two days last year, you want to watch yourself around her._

_Jen._

Duo put the note away and gave me a thumbs up to show he understood. Sadly Mrs. Black happened to look over at that time.

"What are you doing Mr. Maxwell Ms. Pinkerton?" Everybody looked at us.

"Well Mrs. Black I had a question and asked Duo if i did my diagram right he just gave me a thumbs up so he wouldn't disrupt the class by saying that It was okay. ma'am."

"Alright One more disruption and you both have detention."

I sighed, 'That was close.'

As the bell rang I couldn't help but run out of the classroom. Thus having to wait for Tricia who was walking behind me. We proceeded to go to the band room as Duo headed to P.E.. Halfway to the band room we meet up with Trowa.

"Hiya Trowa. What do you play?"

"Flute." "Cool you Tricia pays flute to."

"Hey Jen." "Yes Ticia?" " Why do you talk so much."

Quatre chuckled as I tied to glare at my friend but Quatre's laugh was as contagiouse and I ended up just laughing.

"What do you play Jen?" I looked up it was Trowa that asked the question.

"Me? I play the Trombone." The three of them laugh a little at this "Shut up," I say, "It was a dare, I swear."

As we got into the band room the band instructer smiled and told us to sit anywhere.

"We don't play the first day we just get to know each other. This is my favorite class. We learn quite a bit of music here and we improvise. In jazz we have jam sessions."

"Interesting."

"Ain't it?"

* * *

((((After School))))

"Hey guys!" I yell dragging Tricia with me.

"Hey Jen, Tricia." Duo yelled back to me.

"Hey guys" Kim yelled from beside me making my ears ring. "How did you get beside me?"I asked then started talking with Duo.

"Hey Kim." Quatre said seeing as Duo was talking animatedly to me.

"Hey you guys want to come with us tonight?" I asked stopping my conversation with Duo. "Were are you going?" Wufei asked cautiously.

"Oh my god he didn't add onna to the end." "Shut up onna." "Damn I guess I spoke too soon." I said. Duo started laughing which caused Kim to laugh which caused me to laugh and Quatre laughed eventually everyone was atleast smirking **(A/N 3 Damn guys who think they are too good to laugh) **

"Anyway we're going to see my freinds band play."

"Cool." Duo said turning to the other guys and started to poutand beg, "Can we go please? Please can we go? Can we?Can we?" " I think we should go guys." Quatre said sticking up for Duo. "Fine." Heero said. "YES!" Duo yelled and I started laughing at his childesh antics. _'She's cute when she laughs, god damnit stop thinking that way.'_ .

"So be at the club Midnight Dance at 9 o'clock." I say

"See ya guys." Kim and I yell while Tricia says "Bye."

* * *

((((On the way to the club))))

"It's about time you started acting hyper Tricia."

"Shut up."

I look at my clock 8:58 "They're gonna be late." "No faith?" A voice asks and Kim, Tricia, and I jump. "DUO DON'T DO THAT!" Kim yells. We use this time to check the guys over. Heero is wearing a light blue button up shirt with dark blue slacks. Duo is wearing black slacks and a crimson red shirt. Trowa is wearing an dark green button up shirt and black slacks. Quatre is wearing a white button up shirt and navy blue slacks. Wufei is wearing a black button up shirt that has a dragon covering the front and white slacks.

PoV-Duo

While the girls were checking us out we checked them out. They were hot. There was no doubt about that. Tricia seemed totaly different from when she was at school and I swear she was drooling over what Wufei was wearing I can't wait to annoy him about that. She was wearing a blue form fitting blouse and white a white skirt. Kim was wearing a red blouse and blue skirt. Jen was wearing darker red 3/4's slacks and a black blouse. And the girl that was with them was wearing a yellow form fitting dress shirt and Black 3/4's pants.

"Hey girls who is your friend?" "Oh this is Tempest Larren she got back a little earlier and she wanted to come. Tempest this is Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and he's Wufei Chang." Jen said.

PoV- Jen

I introduced Tempest to the guys and we headed inside. "Who's you're friend that is in a band?" Quatre asks. Tempest answered him "His name is Jason he's the lead singer." "Hey girls! Temp I didn't know youk were coming." A guy said

"Hey Jason" I say. "Who're they?" He asks eyeing the guys. "Oh these are friends of ours. This is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." I say and as an afterthought I add, "and don't threaten them Jace."

"Yo Jace com'ere we need to get ready." someone yelled "Comin' Mac, I gotta go see ya Jen" he said kissing my cheek.

* * *

Hey did you like it? Well the coupling will come out soon. I'll write more soon. Review, make me motivated and happy 


	3. Chapter 3

All right Ch. 3 Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't on GW or the songs in this chapter.

"Hey guys Jace and his band is up." Tricia yelled.

"We noticed." Wufei said then muttered about 'stupid onnas'

The band started to play and Jason started singing:

_The start of Armageddon  
It was just another day  
We all saw the news, nothing to say _

_So many friends are missing  
And family members gone  
So we all pray that God help them be strong_

_And now we stand together  
Remembering that day  
The lives we live will never be the same_

_And we don't know why  
The innocent die  
Will this world ever find a way to change?  
And we don't know why  
But we know it's not right  
We don't know why so many had to die  
We don't know why so many had to die_

_Hate has turned to others  
For their religion or their skin  
But hate can't solve the problem it began  
Everyone is angry  
People are afraid  
And no one knows what decisions will be made_

_And we don't know why  
The innocent die  
Will this world ever find a way to change?  
And we don't know why  
But we know it's not right  
We don't know why so many had to die  
We don't know why so many had to die_

_And we don't know why (don't know why)  
The innocent die (don't know why)  
Will this world ever find a way to change?  
And we don't know why (don't know why)  
But we know it's not right (don't know why)  
Will any of us ever be the same?  
Will any of this ever be the same?_

_And we don't know why  
The innocent die  
Will any of us ever be the same?  
Will any of this ever be the same?_

As the song came to an end the truth of the song hit the pilots like a train.

"Man it always gets quiet during that song." I said holding back tears.

"Whats wrong Jen?" Duo asked still a little shocked at the song he heard.

"Oh nothing, play something happy Jace or I'll kick your ass!" I yell to Jace.

"Sorry Jen. Now for something more 'chipper'!" Jace said into the mic as he signals for the band to start playing.

_Always see it on T.V.or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone  
Talking about how hard life can be _

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall (fall)_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

_Did you know when you were famous  
You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as  
25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall (fall)_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes just stop complaining  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

As that song started every body started dancing and having fun. I watched as Tricia dragged Wufei to the dance floor as Jace was talking to the dancers. I knew she was sugar high at a glance and I wondered what her drink was. Tempest had dragged Quatre onto the floor. _/poor Quatre/_ I thought so here I sat with the hyper duo of Duo and Kim and the ever silent Trowa and the ever glaring Heero. I pulled Kim down off the table and whisper to her "Why don't you get Heero to dance with you." She giggled and I added "Come on you know you want to." "How do you do that?" "I have a gift" I say. Kim runs to Heero and practiclly yells his ear off and pulls him to the dance floor while Duo laughed. "I have a feeling that you will end up regretting that." Trowa said. I did a double take. "Oh my god you spoke more than five words." I said amazed, "I probably will end up regreting that though. Hey Tro-man wanna dance?"

"You've been hanging around Duo too much and that's saying something since you've only know him for a day"

"Yeah I noticed at least I'm not acting like him. You gonna dance with me or do I have to drag you like Kim did Heero?"

"I'll take not being dragged."

Trowa and I headed out as Jace and his band 'Lost Cause' came off the stage and the dj put on a slow song. I layed my head on Trowa's shoulder. I didn't miss the glare Jason gave him. He was protective and why I didn't know, we stopped dating because of an 'incedent' that I never want to talk about. He turned into a brother figure to me so maybe thats why he was protective.

"Damn we have school tomorrow."

"Yes we do."

"That sucks."

Trowa chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled. "You don't seem like the type of person to do that." He smiled a little /_Damn she's hot./ _**(A/N Guess we know who was thinking before.) **The song ended and we walked back to the table Kim, Tricia, and Tempest were smiling at me I smiled back.

**(A/N I thought about stopping here but I changed my mind.)**

On the way home the other girls started playing 24 questions "So you guys going out?" "You should of kissed him." "When are you getting married?" the questions keep getting weirder and weirder. I lost it.

"SHUT UP!" Everybody went silent."Thank you. I don't have the answers to your questions and I could and should be asking you the same things." "True." the three said in unison.

As I got home I saw Jason there with a stern look on his face. As soon as I got into hearing range he started ranting about how he didn't like 'That Guy' I danced with.

"Jason stop please I'm tired."

"Fine good night Jen." He gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and left. I went into the house and locked the door behind me. I walked into the living room and saw my brother

"Yo bro what ya watching?"

"T.V.."

"Idiot."

"Dad is mad at you."

"So? Since when have I cared?"

"Never."

"Night bro."

"Night sis... Hey Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Alot of fun. I met this guy at school and he came too."

"What's his name?"

"Trowa."

"Was Jace there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Bet he was pissed."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Where's dad?"

"Hunting for you."

"Oh he'll be back in a while." I went to sleep not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Hey how'd you like it? Yeah the person thinking in the other chapter it was Trowa thinking about Jen. anyway the sons were : 

"The Innocent" by Goldfinger, Good Charlotte, Mest and

"Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte

the band name Lost Cause was made up by me.

Anyway Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm reUpdating.

Heero: wow...

Quatre: good job jen!

Yup my first year in Highschool awsomeness.

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing if i did things would have been a little different in the series

* * *

Chapter 4

I hate mornings. My alarm clock was blaring and my brother was banging on my door.

"WAKE UP!"

"GO AWAY!"

"SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

"WHADDYA MEAN?" I ask as I get up and unlock the door

"It's Dad he didn't come home last night."

"Did you chack the messages."

"No."

I pass my brother and walk to the kitchen "TURN OFF MY ALARM CLOCK!" I yelled as an afterthought. There was 1 message.

_You have one message. Message one: Hello this is Officer Polaski from the Orlando Police Department your father was involved in a car accident He is at the Orlando Memorial Hospital. 1:30 AM End of messages._

"Hey jen what will happen if he... he..."

He didn't finish he didn't need to.

"He won't." I said sharply,

"Go get dressed we're going to the hospital."

"No Shit Sherlock."

* * *

PoV 3rd.

((((Lunch))))

"Hey where's Jen?"

"Huh? Haven't you heard?" Kim said.

"Yeah, her dad was in a car wreck." Tricia said softly

"Damn." Duo whispered

The bell rang and everybody headed to their next class.

"Man life is unfair." Duo said.

"Yeah it is." Quatre said.

* * *

((((After school.))))

"Hey lets go see Jen." Tempest said.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Can we come please?" Duo asked.

There was a chorus of ok's and fine's. They went to her house but she wasn't there. Then they headed to the hospital.

PoV Jen.

I saw them coming and I rushed to see them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked while wiping the tears from my face.

"That was a stupid question onna," Wufei got alot of glares, "We were worried about you."

Me being me and not being able to stand it, "OH MY GOD!" I ran up to Wufei and hugged him. I swear I could see Trowa glareing daggers at him, "You care. You really care. Oh I could kiss right now you Wu-man."

Every one laughed as Wufei turned beet red.

"How's your dad?" Quatre asked.

"He'll be okay. Hey T-man what was with you glaring at Wufei when I hugged him?" I asked smirking

"What are you talking about?" Trowa said his face calm and emotionless.

I sighed, "You know, you just don't want to admit it."

"Hey how about we go to eat?" Tempest asked.

As an answer my stomach growled. I blushed.

"Haven't you eaten today Jen?" Quatre asked

"As if. The hospital food sucks."

"Then we're going."

"Where?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"Burger king." I say before anybody else got a chance to say anything.

"Burger King it is." Duo said.

"YAY!"

We got to Burger King thanks to the Quatre Limo Service. When we got out I screamed,

"YAY BURGER KING!"

Everybody laughed at me. The guys were getting more and more at ease around us and it was cool. When we got in there I had to keep up my 4 year old facade.

"I want a Big Kid Meal."

As we waited Duo and I played with the little kids in the play place.

"YOU TWO COME EAT!" Quatre yelled.

"YES MOTHER!" We yelled back in unison

We all laughed and ate and talked.

"Hey lets go to the mall after this."

"Why?" I asked Tricia

"'cause there's a new DDR game there and I know you want to play it."

"I'm game."

We went to the mall and as soon as we got there I ran for FYE. As I got there I had to wait for the others.

"Hey Jen are you any good at DDR?"

"Not really but it's fun to try. Hey Temp, can I burrow a couple of bucks?"

"Sure." She handed me a five. "That's all I'm giving you."

"Okay." I got quarters from the machine and went for the new DDR. seeing as it was a little after school there weren't many people here because of after school sports and stuff.

"Hey, come play me Duo!"

"Sure." he said as he got his quarters, "you pick."

"Okay." I went through the songs and picked Captain Jack

"Ready Duo?"

"Yep."

As the music started we danced. We both were okay but I won seeing how it was one of my favorites. As we played we both won every now and then.

After we were done we walked aroung the mall and chated.

"Hey how about we have a sleep over?" Duo said, "It's not like we don't have room right Q-man. Can We please?"

"Fine if it's okay with their parents." Quatre said

All the girls whipped out their cellphones me included.

"Hey who you callin Jen?" Duo asked.

"I'm telling my brother who will probably tell Jason."

"Why would he tell Jason?" Heero asked

"'Cause he's like a brother to me now."

"Okay."

After we called and got the okay we went to their house. Scratch that it was a mansion.

"AWSOME!" Us girls yelled.

"Yeah it isn't all that cool." Quatre said.

"Yeah Right." I said sarcasticly

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

So how did you like it?

Good?

Bad?

Okay a sleep over. This will be cool I'm already writing the 5th chapter. preview:

"How did you get a lie detector Jen" Trowa asked. "My dad used to be a cop. Now let's play truth or dare!" I yelled, "I go first. Heero truth or dare. "Dare." he said _/Yay this is going to be fun./ _"I dare you to...

Oh what's going to happen?

Heero: (glare) your mind better not be in the gutter when you write the rest of that

Me: Ohh that gives me an Idea

Heero: Omae o Kurosu.

Me: WTF! YOU WOULDN'T!

Heero: yes I would.

Me: eep review people.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ha! Im reupdating everything! cause looking back, there where so many mistakes.

Heero: You're actually doing something right?

Me: shut up...

Disclaimer man: She doesn't own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue . . . she has nothing of value anyway.

Me: I should have Heero kill you . . .and i just hired you! What's up with that?

* * *

CH 5

PoV Jen

"I love weekends!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Then Duo and I promptly started doing a dance andsinging_. The school needs to die_. All the while everyone else was looking at us as if we had lost our minds and I think that a few of them were seriously contemplating it. Here I was having fun when my cell phone rings. Of course it had to be Jason of all people. I answered after mentally readying myself for a long argument.

"Heyya Jace! What's up?" I asked as I answered my cell.

"Why are you staying with a bunch of guys this weekend?" Jace asked.

"Cause it's the weekend and I want to," I answered his question, "and besides the other girls are with me and you know from experience that we can take care of ourselves, especially when we're together."

I hung up on him before he could say anything else and was surprised at how short our argument was. I looked at Tricia and she had a very mischievous look in her eyes, which caused me to grin wickedly. The guys looked at the two of us like we were insane, thus making us laugh very maniacally.

Tricia asked me, "Hey Jen do you think we should play truth or dare?"

I answered, "Why, of course we should play truth or dare Tricia."

"Did you bring _it, _Jen?" Tempest asks.

"Yes I did Temp," I answer her, "So, are you guys gonna play?"

"I don't see any harm in it." Quatre said.

"I'm not going to play some onna's game." Wufei growled

I put on my best pouting face and turned to Wufei,

"But Wuffie I thought you cared . . . here I am hurting emotionally because my father's in the hospital and trying to take my mind off of that same fact by playing truth or dare and you're going to hurt my feelings?"

"Fine," Wufei said, "I'll play."

"YAY!" I yelled as I hugged Wufei and didn't miss the icy glare Trowa sent at Wufei's back, I couldn't help but laugh.

"LET"S GO!" all of us girls yelled in unison.

The guys gave us weird looks and started up the steps to the mansion. After showing us our rooms we all meet up in the _very_ spacious living room, me with my backpack with a special surprise in it.

"Let's play. . . since I lugged this thing here I get to go first."

I pull out my lie detector.

"How did you get a lie detector Jen?" Trowa asks.

"My dad used to be a cop." I answer," Now let us begin. . . Heero. . .truth or dare?"

"Dare."

/Yay this is gonna be fun/ "I dare you to. . . hm. . . I dare you to smile."

Duo looks at me as if I have lost my mind.

"Hey Jen. . . Heero don't smile."

"I noticed that's why I told him to."

Heero glared and Duo then at me.

"I can smile. . . I've just never had a reason to." He explains.

"Show us." I say

Heero smiles. /he looks pretty sexy when he does/ I think.

"Happy?" he asks.

"Very." I respond, "your turn 'Ro."

"Trowa, truth or dare?"

"Truth, your dares will probable kill someone." Trowa says and everyone laughs. Heero glares at Trowa.

"Is it true that you..." "HOLD UP!" I yell interrupting Heero "I need to hook up the lie detector." I proceed to put one part on every ones index finger and plug them all into the the lie detector. (A/N it's advanced tech. Go with me on this one...)

"Okay. . . ask your question Heero."

"Is it true that you are attracted to Jen?"

My breath stops and my heart starts beating a mile a minute everyone in the room was quiet. Trowa looks at me and answers.

". . . Yes I am attracted to her."

Everyone stays super quiet and looks at me, I'm fully aware that I'm blushing and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and ask "Y-you are?" I couldn't believe I was stammering over words, me stammering. I've been known to ramble on and on but stammer? Hell no.

"Yes." he answers.

Memories come unbidden into my head of my first boyfriend. That relationship had ended horribly and I am completely paranoid of guys now even though I never show it. I can't breathe because of the memories and I do the first thing that comes to my mind . . . I bolted out of the room, the clip on my finger popping off as I stand up. I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door as I slammed it.

* * *

((((downstairs))))

POV 3rd

The girls glared at Heero.

"That was a _hell _of a way to get back at her Yuy." Kim said, her voice so icy and cold that it made everyone shiver.

With that everyone noticed that Trowa wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where'd Trowa go?" Kim asks, her voice now worried.

"I don't know maybe he went to find Jen." Quatre says.

"Well that's a heck of a way to end that game." Tempest said.

"I'm sorry." Heero said.

Kim looked at him warily. "I guess it's not entirely your fault you don't know her past like we do."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Me: dun dun dun what's up with jen? Is she gonna be okay? What about Trowa where is he?

Heero: you already know the answer to that.

Me: So, you don't, you mean person.

Heero: Didn't I say I was sorry?

Me: yeah. Hey review everyone keep me motivated! And thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey another reupdated chapter!

Wufei: good job

Me: thankies!!

Disclaimer man: she doesn't own anything in this story...except like 2 or 3 characters. The rest belong to the people who submitted a character and the people who own Gundam Wing.

Me: It's so sad...tear

* * *

POV Jen

I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up against my chest as I willed those painful memories away. There was a knock on my door and I heard Trowa's voice.

"Hey, Jen are you okay?"

I went to the door and let him in.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a little surprised that's all."

"No. You're not surprised, you're scared. Is it me you're scared off?"

"No, it's not you Trowa. It's just I had a . . . uh . . . bad experience with a relationship, and I guess I never really got over it."

I was facing the window, away from Trowa. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't afraid of Trowa and I wasn't scared when he was around. Which was weird, because I only met him a few days ago. I actually felt safe when he was near.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just want those memories to go away." I whispered as I leaned my weight against him.

"Give me a chance, please?"

"Okay. But I warn you the other girls are evil and if you hurt me, you'll regret it." I said.

Trowa gulped, "Are you joking?" he asked.

"Maybe." I answered, smiling.

I turned around. "Do you wanna find out?"

"No, not really."

Trowa dropped his head and kissed me. There was a knock on the door . . . that just happened to be open . . . I had forgotten to close it. I blushed and Trowa turned to face Kim and Tempest. Kim walked right up to Trowa and glared at him. 'She can glare when she really wants to' I thought.

"If you hurt her in anyway Barton," Kim threatened, "you will never, and I mean never be able to have children not to mention sex for the rest of your life."

Trowa flinched and fidgeted slightly, I put my arms around him and waited for his answer.

"Well that will never, and I mean _never _happen," He teased then bacame serious, "because I will never hurt her, for any reason."

I smilled and leaned against his back. Kim smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good." she said then looked at me, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I laughed as Kim ran out of the room. Tempest came up.

"Kim's really protective of Jen, we all are."

"Yeah. What would you do if he hurt me?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, I'd slowly torture and murder him." She answered with a calm smile. Tempest left.

"They scare me." Trowa said. I laughed, "They scared me too when I first started hanging out with them. Let's go down stairs I think Tricia brought a movie."

Without waiting for a reply I walked out into the hall. Trowa came up and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the living room together. I didn't miss the grins on the girls faces.

"Hey," I said looking at Tricia, "did you bring a movie?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna make out?" she teased

I ignored her "What did you bring?" Trowa asked.

"I don't remember. Let me go get my bag."

She ran up the stairs and came down like a minute later.

"I brought Pirates of the Caribbean and The Underworld."

"Okay, since you've seen Pirates of the Caribbean so many times we're gonna watch The Underworld." Tempest and Kim said simultaneously.

So the rest of the night was spent watching the underworld and arguing about the existence of vampires and werewolves.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Me: sigh another chapter redone.

Heero: im amazed

Me: stop being mean...

Heero: no

Me: grr!...TROWA!

Trowa: huh?

Me: Heero's being mean to me

Trowa: I'd do something about it but i don't have a death wish so you just have to deal with it.

Me: gee. thanks a bunch...and you're supposed to be my boyfriend...hmph

Trowa: come on now... don't look at me like that jen...aw crap...Heero stop being mean to her.

Heero: or what clown?

Trowa: or I'll...tell Kim that you're gay.

Heero:O.O WHAT?

Me: HAHA!...Heero...he was just joking...put the gun down Heero...Trowa hide...Quatre find someone to handle this disaster!

Quatre: okay KIM! HEERO'S GOING INSANE!

Me: hehe let's hope that works...review people...Trowa stay hidden! Kim's on her way!


	7. Chapter 7

me: so now that heero isnt about to murder trowa...

Heero: glares at trowa

Kim: Stop it!

Heero: Make me.

Me: ok on to stupid disclaimer and another chapter-which is not stupid-

Disclaimer man- sigh how many times must we go thru this. she owns nothing except the characters she made up the rest are owned by their respective creator.

me: yay!...not...onto the story

* * *

Chapter 7

PoV Trowa

I sighed looking at the sleeping girl laying against me. She really was beautiful. I can't imagine how anyone could be bad enough to her for her to react like that. I moved slightly to get into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes hoping to get a little sleep. A few hours later I wake up to a beeping noise. I open my eyes and realize it's coming from Heero's laptop. I looked over as Heero carefully moved Kim and got up. He quietly walked out of the room. I looked around the rest of the room and noticed the rest of the guys awakening too. I think over the last two days we have forgotten that there is still a war going on. It really didn't seem like it here, with these girls, life seemed so much simpler.

Heero came back in and motioned for us to come with him. We carefully got up and silently walked into the next room. Heero had sat back down at his laptop and was downloading a file.

"We have a mission." He said in a low voice.

"When do we leave?" Duo asked.

"Tomorrow evening." He responded.

None of us talked for a few minutes each contemplating what was going to happen and what we were going to tell the girls. I found myself, for the first time during this war, wanting to just quit and live peacefully here with Jen. I've never thought of ever living peacefully before. We heard movement from the living room and Heero quickly closed his laptop.

"I'll brief you later." He said.

With that Quatre walked into the kitchen and the rest of us went to see what the girls were doing.

PoV Jen

I initially woke up when I felt Trowa move.I wasn't really awake but I knew things were going on around me. Like I was half asleep half awake. I heard a door open and close as Trowa left and about three minutes later I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at the girls and stretched. The door opened again and all the guys with the exception of Quatre came in.

Trowa came up to me and gave me a small smile. "Morning." he said

I smiled back, "Morning."

"Hey where's Quat?" Tempest asked.

"Oh he's cooking," Duo said, "He's the only one who really has cooking skills."

I laughed. "I'll go help him."

I got up and walked out the door, then stopped and walked back to the living room.

"Hey Tro?" I asked absently rubbing the back of my neck, "Where's the kitchen?"

"I'll show you." He said walking out itno the hall with me.

He absentmindedly grabbed ahold of my hand as we walked. When we got to the kitchen I walked up to Quatre and asked him if he needed any help he smiled and said I could help if i wanted to. I told him I did andhelp make biscuits eggs and bacon. After breakfast was done we sent Trowa to go get everyone.When we finally got everyone to the table and all the food served we ate. I was supprised at how little talk there was. I looked at Duo.

"Hey Duo are you feeling well?" I asked

He looked at me, "Yeah I'm fine. Why?

"Cause you're not talking."

"Oh, that's just cause I'm really hungry." he said as he started eating again.

I didn't fully believe him but I accepted it.

PoV Duo

Yeah I'm a little depressed at having a mission now. It's horrible. Jen asked me If I was ok. I told her I was fine, which was the truth, I'm not sick or anything. I said I wasn't talking cause I was hungry. Well that wasn't a lie either cause the last thing we ate was Burger King and that was a long time ago.

PoV Tempest

As everyone finished eating people went off on their own. Although I noticed how all of us girls stayed with one of the guys.

"Hey Quatre."

"Yes Tempest."

"Why was Duo really not talking during breakfast?"

"Um... It's nothing really important he just had his mind on something."

"Just like you and all the other guys?"

"Um...yeah."

"Come on Quatre please tell me."

"I would but, I don't know how you'd react to it."

"Well tell me and we'll find out."

"You're not going to give up are you?

"Nope." I said smilling sweetly.

"Fine. Come here."

I walked closer to Quatre and he whispered into my ear, telling me that he was a Gundam pilot and the reason why everyone was so quiet was because they had to leave on a mission. I was shocked at what he said. He was a... he was one of them...then that means the others... I sat down unable to stand any longer.

"Tempest?" Quatre asked.

I managed to smile but it disappeared quickly."But you guys... your my age." I whispered, "That's so young...too young to be involved in this war."

I got up and hugged him not being able to talk anymore. He hugged back.

"Do me a favor Tempest." He whispered

"Yes?"

"Dont tell the other girls."

"What!?"

"I'm sure the guys will tell them."

"Ok Quatre I wont tell them."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Well how was it? good bad mediocre? review and let me know! 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! YAY!! read on my friends!

Disclaimer: don't own most of the characters so don't sue I also don't own those book they belong to their respective author.

* * *

_**PoV Jen**_

Trowa and I where in the library. It was a nice quiet place to relax. I was reading _The Consciousness Plague _by Paul Levinson. Trowa I noticed was reading _Gridlinked _by Neal Asher.

"I didn't think you'd like science fiction." I said smiling.

"It's a good genre."

"I like how it can take you away from what's going on in the 'real' world."

"I never thought about it that way before."

I smiled at him again.

PoV Trowa

As she smiled I realized that I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it a secret. It just wasn't possible to keep anything from her.

"Jen. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Trowa?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

"What? Why?"

"Because I, well The others and I," _'I'm stuttering...i can't believe I'm stuttering...'_

"What is it Trowa?"

"The others and I are Gundam Pilots Jen, we have a mission."

PoV Jen

I couldn't believe it. Was that really possible, could I have really fallen for one of the Gundam Pilots? One of the people responsible for my mothers...

"Are you being serious?" I asked hoping that he was joking

"Yes I'm being serious."

I started shaking. Finally I did the only thing I could do, I ran, for the second time in two days, I ran away from Trowa. I heard him call to me, but I didn't listen.

* * *

now review and keep me motivated!


	9. Chapter 9

new chapter I don't own so dont sue blah blah blah

* * *

///PoV Jen///

I sat on a fountain in the garden of Quatre's house. I couldn't bring myself to really believe what Trowa said. As I sat there my mind began to drift back in time to about nine months ago.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Jen! We don't want to be late or we won't get good seats!"

"I'm coming Mom!"

I ran to the family car and jumped in the back seat next to my brother. The ride to the fair grounds was fun. Even though my brother and I were 14 we couldn't help but sing along with our parents as the music from different Disney movies played on the radio.

"Hey mom," I said as she changed the cd, "Is it alright if Jason meets up with us?"

"Of course it's alright honey. Jason's a good guy."

"Thanks mom!"

The rest of the ride was spent singing and laughing at the stupid jokes my father told. When we got to the fairgrounds I saw Jason leaning against his Mercedes. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey babe." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey." I returned

"Well are you two gonna sit there and kiss or are we gonna go on some rides?" My mother asked as she walked to the entrance of the fair.

Jason and I laughed and ran to catch up with my family. We spent the day going on rides and when the sun went down we go the best seats to watch the fireworks display. I sat next to Jason and we held hands. As the fireworks ended we started to walk back to our car. At the entrance Jason gave me a kiss and said good bye I told him that I'd see him tomorrow and walked to the family car. On the ride home I thought of how as a family we could act like kids again. I loved it. I loved my family.

The next morning my mom walked into my room and kissed me on the forehead. I asked her why she was up and she told me that she had to go to the hospital, that one of her patients needed her very badly. Every now and then it bugged me how my mother explained everything like she were talking to a little kid. She chuckled as I grumbled about being treated like a baby.

"But Jen-jen you are my baby girl. You'll always be my baby no matter ho old you are." She kissed me again and left.

That was the last time I saw my mother. The Gundam Pilots and Oz fought in our city. I watched as one of the missiles that one of the Gundams fired missed it's target and went straight at my mothers baby blue Dodge Magnum. As I watched the footage on the news I remembered screaming and I remember my father wrapping his arms around my older twin brother.(A/N older as in he was born first.) I remember seeing the tears running down his and my fathers face. It's funny but I can't remember if I cried or not.

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

I came out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up praying to whatever god there was that it wasn't Trowa. I was lucky, it was Kim. She saw me and the tears that were running down my face and ran to me. As soon as she got to me she put her arms around me.

"I'll kill all of them all you have to do is ask me to and I will." She whispered

I let out a small laugh, "So Heero told you?"

"They all told us." came Temp's voice

"We came to find you as soon as we heard." Tricia said.

"Thanks guys," I whispered, "you rock."

**_END CHAPTER_**

* * *

Me: how was it? Well something bad happened, my brother got into an accident at work and he is hurt bad he's in the hospital. They say he'll have a limp for the rest of his life, and he's only 17 that sux so i felt like writing a more depressing chapter than i really had in mind. So review please. Thank you 


	10. Chapter 10

Ah it's been way too long since i updated so instead of making you read a bunch of excuses here's the next chapter...I don't own so don't sue.

* * *

///PoV Jen\\

I planned to avoid Trowa until I had my head together. Part of me couldn't get over the fact the my new friends were the same people responsible for my mothers death. I walked into the kitchen and saw Duo sitting at the table. I paused for a few seconds then decided not to say anything to him. I took a soda out of the fridge and started walking out of the room. Duo's voice stopped me.

"Why did all the girls slap the guys and go to find you?"

"What do you mean by slapped the guys and came after me, they didn't come find me."

"Lying does not suite you Jen."

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm."

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to my room hoping that Trowa was nowhere near there. I got to my room and was surprised to see my friend.

"Holy Shit! Theo don't do that!" I yelled at my very odd friend.

"Don't do what??" Theo inquired.

"You know what! Don't just show up places! Jeez, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha! I can't help but scare you it's easy and fun. As to how I found you...you're not that difficult to find."

I glared at him.

"Ok. Jason told me that you where staying over at a friends and your brother gave me the address."

". . .oh. . . well how did you know which room I was in?

"My dear mother didn't name me Theo because I was a simpleton you know."

"How did you get up here?"

He didn't have time to answer. I must have yelled too loud because I heard running and Trowa pointed his gun at Theo. I groaned, knowing that this was not good. Theo looked at me then at Trowa, then at the gun that was aimed at his head, and back to me. I caught his eye and as the two of us had done on numerous occasions when one of our lives where at stake. We started to laugh, not the ha ha ha that was a good joke laugh though, this was the hysterical laugh that you did when you knew there was no way to get out of a bad situation.

Needless to say, we always got out of those really bad life threatening situations this way. Trowa lowered his gun and looked at Theo and I as if we grew a second head each..

"THEO!!!" Kim ran at full speed and gave Theo the biggest hug anyone had ever seen.

"Kim. . . can't. . . breathe. . .." Theo said.

"OH! Sorry." Kim let go of Theo.

"I heard Kim scream Theo, where is the bastard? Tempest asked angrily

"Hide Me!" Theo squilled and ran behind Duo, who had came up behind Trowa.

Tempest walked into my room and glared at everyone. She looked at Kim and asked in a very scary calm voice, "Where is he Kim?"

"Uhm. . .I don't know?" She answered.

"Hey Temp," I said getting her attention. "Why don't you calm down a b. . ."

I didn't get to finish my sentence. "Calm Down? I Am Calm. I'm Probably the most Calm person in this room!!!!"

"Hey Temp." Theo whispered.

"You!", Tempest growled walking up to Theo, "You stole my Bike!."

"Um. . . It was more like borrowed. I borrowed your bike. . . without asking. . . but I was gonna bring it back to you."

"But you didn't! That Kawasaki cost me $12,899!"

"I'm sorry. . .." With that Theo ran down the stairs.

I had started laughing again but Temp turned on me. I stopped laughing and my eyes widened.

"Don't think I didn't know that you had a part in this!"

"ME?!" I asked incredulously

"Yes you!"

"I did not!"

"Face it Jen you suck at lying." Heero said from where he was leaning against the wall. You could see from his eyes that he was enjoying it. Tempest took a step forward and I took one back. We did this for a few steps until my back hit a wall. I was in a lot of trouble. I dashed side ways and ran down the stairs. Tempest screamed and ran after me.

///PoV change 3rd person\\

Kim was laughing her ass off holding her sides. After a few seconds of watching Kim laugh everyone went in there own direction with the exception of Heero. He looked at Kim. After a few minutes Kim calmed down and looked up at Heero.

"I need to talk to you Kim."Heero said softly.

"Talk away oh-deadly-one." Heero raised his eyebrow at that.

"Why did you run off earlier?"

"That's none of your business." Kim said suddenly somber

"Actually I think it is my business when I get slapped for telling you one of my secrets."

"_One _of you secrets?" Kim asked walking down the stairs, "What else are you hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Heero said defiantly as he followed her

"Yes you are! That's the point. If I had known that you were a gundam pilot I,"

"You what?" Heero asked, "You wouldn't talk to me? You wouldn't like me?"

Kim stopped walking, "no that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Kim looked around as Heero said this.

"Come here." She said grabbing Heero's hand, She pulled Heero into the nearest door, Which happened to be a closet.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Kim whispered.

"Ok."

"If I had known you guys were the gundam pilots I wouldn't have let jen get close to any of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh think for a minute. Back about nine months ago you guys and Oz fought in this town."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well Jen's mom was killed by," Kim was quiet.

"Killed by Oz?"

"No,"She whispered, her eyes looked distant, "It was one of you guys."

Heero was quiet, he was racking his brain to remember if it was him, if he was the one to kill Jen's mom. He couldn't remember. Looking up he saw that Kim was crying. Heero pulled Kim into an embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kim had settled down. When Heero went to open the door Kim stopped him.

"Remember you can't tell anyone, Jen will kill me if she found out I told you." Heero just nodded and left the closet.

///PoV change Jen\\

Hiding in a pantry was _not _fun. I had been here for at least 5 minutes. And I was bored to tears. Not to mention if Tempest caught me here I wouldn't be able to escape. I heard a noise and held my breath. A few seconds later Wufei opened the pantry door. He looked at me like I was retarded then said that Tempest had found Theo and was beating the crap out of him. 'Well that's good I thought as i left the pantry and walked through the house that should give me about 5 more minutes before I have to hide again.'

I looked at my feet and kept walking. 'Maybe I should hide in the library', i thought, 'no it's Kim that won't set foot in a library.' I ran into someone and fell back on my butt.

"OW!"

"Are you okay?" came Trowa's voice. 'crap' i thought.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"You are talking." I pointed out.

"Ok, can I talk to you in your room?"

"Yeah, but I won't be in there."

"Can I talk to you again after you answer this question?"

"Oh you think your so smart what if I don't answer your question."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "damn it come take a walk with me."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"You are watching _way_ too much Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Maybe," I said as I started walking away, "Are we going for a walk or what?"

"But you just said. . ." Trowa caught up to me

"So?"

"Why did you leave when I told you?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"That's not a valid excuse."

"Oh really. Since I'm your girlfriend I'm not allowed to do what I want anymore? Is that it?"

"So you're still my girlfriend?"

"Yes but that didn't answer my question."

"Yes you can do what you want."

"The my excuse was valid."

"You annoy me at times."

"I annoy myself at times." I answer with a smile.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, not right now."

"Ok, I yield."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. Maybe just maybe it would be alright. I just couldn't stay mad at him. 'Is this alright mom? What if he was the one? Would it matter? Would you be happy for me, would you be happy that I'm happy?' those were the questions that ran through my head.

* * *

What do you think? was it ok or did it suck tell me please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey it's another chapter!

I don't own so don't sue me.

* * *

///PoV 3rd Person\\

Theo had just barely gotten away from Tempest. He ran toward the house trying to figure out a wy to get himself out of this very bad situation.

"Oh man oh man oh man. I gotta do something before she strangles me with that jump rope she carries around with her everywhere." He muttered as he ran.

He opened the door and ran straight into Jen. They both fell backward. They caught each others eyes and then looked at the doorway where Tempest was standing, glaring at them both.

"Uhm. Hey Temp. . . what's with the jump rope?" Jen asked, "your not trying to strangle Theo are you?"

"Oh no Jen I'm not gonna strangle him, I'm gonna use it to tie him upside down by his feet from the roof."

"All this over a bike?" Theo asked.

"I spent way too much money just to let it drop."

"We'll give you a new and better one!" Jen said, backing away

"Really?"

"Really!" Theo answered.

"When?" Temp inquired.

"Uhm," Theo and Jen looked at each other, then Jen spotted Theo's bike on the driveway.

"How 'bout that one?!" Jen said pointing at Theo's bike

"WHAT??!!" Theo exclaimed.

"Ok. You've saved your lives you two." Tempest smiled and walked away.

Theo glared at Jen, muttered asshole, and left the room. Jen sighed and stood up. She looked at Trowa, "You could have been a bit more helpful you know?"

Trowa shrugged, "you handled it fin by yourself."

Jen rolled her eyes.

* * *

--- the library---

"Hey Wufei come do something useful and help me out here." Tricia said

"No. It's you're homework not mine."

"I just need help and you're smart."

"Fine what's the problem."

"It's math. The question is

It costs Dan's company C(x)x2-3x+64 dollars to produce x items. The selling price (p) when x hundred units are produced is p(x)1/4(44-x). Determine the level of production (# of items produced) that maximizes profit. 

"you and you're advanced courses. The profits are maximized when MC MR

Here, TR p(x)x

Now,

Or 2x – 3

Or 2x + x/2 11 + 3

Or 2.5x 14

Or x 14/2.5 5.6

Therefore, 560 items will maximize the profits."

"Blah." Tricia replied. "There's not an easier way?"

"No."

"Man. That sucks."

Wufei gave a soft laugh and went back to the book he was reading.

"Doth mine ears deciave or did you just laugh?"

"You're ear do deciave you, I don't laugh."

"Oh man you're gonna wish you didn't say that."

Tricia got up and jumped at Wufei but since he was reading he didn't notice until it was too late. Tricia started to tickle him. Wufei let out another laugh and gently pushed Tricia off him.

"Ok you win. I laughed so stop."

"Ok." Tricia smiled.

* * *

--- kitchen---

"Yo Q."

"Hey Tempest. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm fine, you didn't kill that guy did you?"

"No Jen got him to give me his new bike, so I'm happy"

"Ha. Would you like some tea?"

"Nah. I'm good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Quatre do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have a job that I have to do."

* * *

how did you like it? Was it alright. It is somewhat short but eh. review 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I'm updating again. YAY I've been on update overdrive lately it's awesome!

I don't own so don't sue

and without further ado

here is ch. 12

* * *

"Hey Trowa!"

"yes?"

"Don't get killed! Or I'll kick you're ass!"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Jen smiled as the five pilots started the jeep that they'd be using in the mission. It was a simple information retrieval mission, which was never as simple as it was supposed to be. The other girls where standing around Jen, waving at the boys.

"Well, Jason is about five minutes away. I'm kinda sad to go home. This weekend seemed to go on for a while." Jen said.

"Yeah. Hey my mom called me and said that Isabelle is gonna be home from vacation on Monday." Temp said as Jason pulled up in his truck.

"Damn Kim you're really good at giving directions." he said

"I know." She answered jumping in the backseat of the cab.

The rest of the girls climbed in and Jason drove onto the highway. The ride was pretty boring, but that was understandable because Jen had hung up on him at the beginning of the weekend. All of the girls could tell that he was mad at Jen, but he wouldn't say anything until the two of them where alone. When Jason stopped in front of Kim's house. The girls all climbed out.

"You sure you don't want to go home?" Jason asked directing his question to Jen.

"No I'm fine. I'll go home in a little bit."

"Alright I'll see you around then." Jason said as he drove off.

The girls followed Kim into the house where her mom welcomed them and asked them how their weekend was. They all replied that it was fun. Then Kim's mom turned to Jen and told her that her dad was going to be out of the hospital in a week. Jen said thanks and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm going to call my brother." she explained, walking out side.

Kim smiled and said, "ok, meet you in my room."

Jen dialed her brothers number and waited for him to pick up. After about 3 rings he answered.

"What do you want?"

"Gee thanks for the happy greeting?"

"Eh, when are you coming home?"

"In a few hours."

"Is called earlier."

"Really what did she say?"

"She wanted to tell you about her summer."

"Alright I'll see her tomorrow."

"Yeah. Hey I gotta go was there a reason why you called me?"

"Just to make sure you weren't worried about me."

"Me? Worried about you? I don't know how to, especially when you're with those friends of your's."

"Ha ha ha. See ya later."

"Yeah. See ya. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too ."

Jen walked back into the house, putting her phone in her pocket absentmindedly. As she walked into the house she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and looked but she didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off Jen turned and walked to Kim's room.

* * *

There...Another Chapter done. And we have a new character! Yay!. Anyway review please and let me know what you think. 


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is not from any of the G boys or girls PoV. I'm introducing an enemy to the G-boys. Fun. I felt the need to explain that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the GW character and/or mecha shown in this story. And only a few of the OC's . The rest belong to their company/creator.

* * *

The man slid from his hiding spot as Jenn closed the door. Walking up the road a car pulled up beside him. As he entered the car another man spoke,

"How was scouting, Nikoli?"

"As boring as ever Commander."

The Commander chuckled darkly at the statement. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up,

"I want a team assembled as soon as we get back to headquarters. Those girls had better be in a cell by the time I finish lunch tomorrow."

Nikoli answered, "Of course sir."

The rest of the ride was silent as the Commander lit a cigar. Nikoli sat back and thought of a plan to capture the girls without raising any alarms to the public.

Nikoli walked into the warehouse that his organization was using as a headquarters. He made a beeline to the right, opening a door. As he entered the room he saw his team, or the men that would make up his team.

"Listen up!" he said, "I need a damn good team for a mission and it just so happens that you three are some of the best there is here."

The three men looked up and nodded at Nikoli.

"Oh damn Nik's appealing to our egos this job must be important!" one of them said and the others laughed.

"Very funny asshole," Nikoli growled, "Are you three in or out?"

"I don't know," another one said, "depends on the job."

"Recovery," Nikoli responded, "The Commander gave me the mission to abduct the Gundam Pilots girlfriends."

"I don't see why you need three soldiers of our caliber for this." The last man said.

"Listen Hughes, the Commander wants the best on this job. Having those girls is crucial to his plan to get rid of the Gundam Pilots." Nikoli explained

"Get rid of the Gundam Pilots?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, do I have an echo?"

"Shut it Nik. I'll go if Hughes goes."

"How charming Leon, I guess I'll take the job, Hughes or not." The last man said.

"Wow, quite the rebel aren't you, Thompson." Leon joked.

"Are the two of you in or not?" Nikoli asked Leon and Hughes.

"Yeah, we're in." Hughes spoke for them both.

Nikoli left the run rather proud of himself. He had gotten all three of his top men without much of a fight. He walked towards the mess hall to get some coffee. He was greeted at the door by a man a few years younger than himself. The younger man fell in step beside him.

"Hey Nik, I have a few ideas for you're mission. The commander told me to get equipment ready for you," The tech said, "By analyzing the data that you'veput together since the Gundam Pilots started going to the school. I think it would be wise to strike as the girls make their way to school."

"Yeah good plan Nathan, I'll keep that in mind." Nikoli said off-handedly as he got his coffee, "Hey tell Leon and his gang that the briefing is at seven thirty in meeting room C, and not to be late, if you see them."

"No problem Nik." Nathan replied walking away.

At eight o'clock Nik walked out of the meeting room. The plan was simple and efficient. They should have no trouble abducting the girls. Nathan being the nerd he was did give Nik a damn good plan, unless the girls only walked to school on the first day.

"We'll find out in the morning. No use sweating the small stuff." He muttered walking toward his room.

* * *

This chapter turned out shorter than I had wantd it...and I'm not really happy with it as a whole, so I might be revising it soon.

Anywho thanks for reading!!! review please and flame if you want because I find them funny not insulting :) the next chapter is in progress and, now that I got a laptop I should be able to post more often... See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Finally a new chapter Yay!

Heero: took you long enough.

Authoress: EEP! *Jumps* where did you come from?

Heero: the door smart one.

authoress: grrr. anyway here's the newest installment I have a few titles for it now but I'm not too sure about any of them yet. Oh and the main plot of the story is going to creep up somewhere in the next few chapters. Also a few more OC's are going to make and appearence in the next few chapters aswell. **Oh and if the creator of Tricia is still reading this fic,** can you possibly pm me please. I need to ask you a few things, I kinda lost your characters info when my compy crashed. It was the only one that I hadn't put on my back up disc. I am so sorry for that I feel horrible about it.

Disclaimer man: She owns only a few of the characters in this fic. The rest are owned by their respective owners/creators.

Jen woke up the next morning to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. With a few mumbled curses she sat up in bed and turned off her alarm clock. With a yawn she made her way out to the bathroom in the hallway, only to have a blur run past her and the bathroom door shut in her face.

"Asshole!" She called through the door.

Turning from the now shut door whe made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As the coffee finished she made four pieces of toast and put jam on them. Taking two pieces for herself and a cup of coffee she walked into the living room. After turning the television onto the news channel she sighed.

"We're gonna have to drive today, Mikey!" she called out as she heard the bathroom door open. Mikey walked out with a perplexed look on his face, "Why's that?"

Jenn simply pointed at the television. She walked into te bathroom and closed the door to get ready for school.

"I get to drive because I'm the oldest!"

"Shut up! I get out of school earlier than you, so I drive!"

Jenn and Mikey fought over who was going to drive. After a few minutes Jenn sighed and gave in. Jumping into the passenger seat of the jeep. Mikey pulled out of the garage and towards his sister's school.

Kim growled as she walked down the street. It was raining and of course her parents could drive her. They where out cold in their room. She saw Jenn and Mikey's jeep pass her and growled again.

She was quite surprised that it stopped ahead of her. The door opened and Jenn jumped out. She called out to Kim as she ran under her friends umbrella. The jeep pulled away.

"He is such an ass." Jen growled, "I knew he was gonna do that."

Kim laughed, her good mood magically returning now that she wasn't the only on stranded in the rain.

The two started walking down the street not noticing the black van coming up behind them.

Tricia and Tempest walked down the street, each had an umbrella in one hand and their bags in the other hand to keep them out of the rain. They saw Jenn and Kim stop as a girl their age ran up to them. She had her blonde shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing the boys school uniform instead of the girls.

"Hey that's Is." Tricia said as they walked toward their friends.

They paused in their walking as they saw a van stop right behind where the girls where standing. Two men stepped out of the front. One walked towards the girls as the other walked to the back where he opened the door and two more men came out.

"Come on Trish." Tempest said as she ran toward her three best friends.

The four men walked to where the girls were standing.

"Excuse me miss." One of them said, he was a tall man with short black hair. Jenn turned to the four men. Instantly tensing as she noticed the three other men, all of which where big, and obviously had alot of muscle.

"Can I help you sirs?" Jenn asked warily.

The tall man gave her a smile that chilled her bones. "Yes miss. You can help us by coming with us without a fight."

Jenn went to step back but one of the men, this one was bald and looked like a Stone Cold Steve Austin wannabe, grabbed her arm.

"Now now little lady, there ain't no reason to be afraid. We don't plan on hurtin' ya too much." He said.

Jenn froze, her body not responding to any command that her mind was sending it. Her eyes widened as she watched the man suddenly fall, thanks to a kick to the groin by Kim.

"You little bitch!" another of the men growled and lunged at Kim.

Tempest and Tricia sprinted towards the three girls. One of them men turned, hearing the heavy footsteps. He grinned as he recognized them as two of the girls they needed.

"Hey Nik, now we don't gotta chase these two down." He said to the black haired man

Nik sighed. "I wanted to avoid notice Leon, not invite the entire block to this little party, and having all of them in the same spot is too obvious."

Leon shrugged, turned and grabbed hold of Jenn's arm as Thompson stood from where he had been kneeling when that on girl kicked him in the 'nads. Hughes was trying to fight off both Kim and Is as they teamed up on him.

Nik pulled Jenn away from Leon and pulled her into a one-handed head lock.

"I've tired of this little game," he said as he pulled a gun and put it to Jenn's head, making sure he was in view of all four of the other girls.

Tempest and Tricia noticed the gun to their friend's head first as called out her name. Which caused the other two to look toward the captive girl. Nik smiled. "Now," He ordered calmly, "I suggest you take my advise and stop fighting."

Kim and Is stopped and looked towards the girl who had founded the friendship the five had. The three goons grinned and pulled handcuffs from their waists. After cuffing the three closest girls they looked at the two who had yet to be cuffed.

"I thought there were only four Nik?" Thompson asked.

"That's true, that one," Nik pointed towards one of the cuffed girls, "was not supposed to be taken."

The three goons smiled and Leon spoke up, "Well we can't just let her go, we could kill her. That is after we had some fun with her." The other two goons grinned even wider as Nik shuddered.

"No. She'll come as well and you are not to lay a finger on any of the." Nik ordered as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his waist. Then he turned Jenn to face him, "Can I trust you not to try to run?" Jenn nodded numbly, there was no way she'd run, not when her friends were in danger even if she was more of a hindrance than a help she could just abandon them.

Nik smiled and walked toward the last girl, "Come on now miss, we have your friends in custody so fighting is not advised. We are supposed to bring them in alive, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to shoot one in the knee."

Tricia nodded slowly the only thought that passes through her mind was, "Where was Wufei and the others when they needed them the most?"

The girls, with the exception of Jenn where loaded into the back. Jenn was put in the front seat with Nik as he drove. The three goons sat in the back with the girlswith looks of annoyance on their faces, Nik ordered them to not touch the girls and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them if they disobeyed his orders. They weren't allowed guns of their own on this mission.

* * *

End Chapter

Okay the new chapter. I have a plot in my head and if my mind decides to not change it in my sleep it will come to light in the next few chapters. My mind has been working overtime on this fic even though I haven't really made up my mind to continue it for a few more weeks. The kennel I help out at has had three litters of puppies in the last few days and my job has gotten alot harder than simple poop scooping, feeding and bathing. *sigh* Any way I already have the next chapter started and if something major doesn't happen in the next few days I should have it up by, this Saturday or Sunday. It's Wednesday where I am.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I deleted the previous chapter 14, it was originally an author's note chapter, but now it's actually a chapter of the fic so if you don't read it first you'll be confused in at least one of the two next chapters. Oh and disregard the end of chapter author's note in the last chapter. I said I was planning on getting this out by Sat or Sun but I'm having a case of insomnia and was able to churn out another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer man : She owns nothing but a horrible imagination witch include the characters in this story that she dreamed up. The rest name of the OC's belong to their respective creators. Oh and let's not forget that she **_definately_** doesn't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. That is owned by Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai Entertainment and The Ocean Group.

Authoress: -_- do you have to rub it in. you evil disclaimer man.

Heero: Yes, It's bad enough that you use us in you stories, but if you actually _owned _us...*shudders*

Authoress: :D Yay! I made Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy shudder

Heero: *Death Glare*

Authoress: EEP O.O On with the story then.

Trowa and Duo entered the control room and stood at attention. After it became apparent that noone was going to question their presence in the room they moved to the back of the group of soldiers. After pulling out their fire arms, the shot every one of the soldiers in the room.

Trowa pushed one of the soldiers onto the floor and sat down. after a few minutes of typing he spoke, "01 this is 03, the download should take approximately two minutes."

"Affirmative 03, we'll keep them occupied until you and 02 are out of range of the base." Came the reply from Heero.

After the two minutes Trowa radioed Heero again, letting him know that they were on there way out of the compound. The two left the control room and swiftly moved down the halls towards the exit. After a minute or so of running Duo stopped suddenly.

"There's no one here 03. This isn't right." He whispered looking up and down the hall.

Trowa nodded, "Could be a trap."

The two started to move again, at a slightly slower, and more cautious pace. Duo gave an almost inaudible sigh as the door came into view, just a few more minutes and they would be far enoug away to detonate the base.

They were suddenly thrown forward as an explosion sounded and rocked the entire base. "Damnit 01! We have bombs planted for that." Duo growled into the comm. unit in his ear. A few seconds later there was a reply. "That wasn't any of us 02," Heero spoke, "did the two of you place timed bombs?"

Duo growled again. Something was going on that they didn't know about. What had caused that explosion? "The explosives we used are connected to a remote detonator," he said as he stood up. He and Trowa again started to make their way to the door.

They were forced to jump into the nearest open door as a group of OZ soldiers suddenly turned the corner with rifles and machine guns at the ready. Duo pulled a frag grenade from the bag he had slung around his shoulder, pulled the pin, and chucked it into the hallway towards the soldiers. He heard shouting, a large BOOM, and then the screams of wounded and dying soldiers.

He turned and nodded to Trowa, who was using his left hand to staunch the blood flow on his right shoulder. He had been hit by a bullet as he ducked into the room. They left the room and sprinted to and out the door. They had gotten to a jeep about 10 meters away from the door when the hair on the back of Duo's neck raised.

He spun around, gun drawn, ready to shoot any persuing soldiers down. Noone was there. Duo paled as he realized what was making his hairs stand on end. He shouted to Trowa to get into the jeep's passenger seat as he dove into the front seat, gun put away and knife drawn. It took him seconds to hot-wire the jeep and start driving towards the forest.

They had just reached the treeline when an explosion was heard behind them. The force of the blast propelled the jeep forward into the trees. Both men jumped from the jeep, hoping to get out with a few minor injuries. Duo's back hit hard against a tree as he slid to the ground. Trowa had managed to avoid the trees and landed hard front first onto the ground. He rolled for a few feet and came to a stop. Neither was conscious.

Three Gundams stood watching the blast. Though worry was only evident on one of their faces, the other two were equally concerned about their two friends.

"There's no way that the only thing that blew was 02's bombs." Quatre said, eyes never leaving the flaming structure.

"No. He's not stupid when it comes to explosives, and he would have let us know if he were about the detonate the base." Wufei said.

Heero grunted and tapped a button that let him see body heat. He turned his gundam away from the reckage and looked around.

"02, 03. This is 01, do you copy?" He questioned through his comm. link.

There was no answer. Heero continued to look around. When he saw a heat source quite a bit smaller than the base but larger than a human, he started moving his gundam towards it. He stopped as he noticed to faint heat sources about 25 meters away from each other. Radioing the others he opened his cockpit and rode the wire down, jumping off about 8 feet from the ground and rolling to absorb the impact, he made his way to the closest of his comrades.

He arrived next to Trowa and knelt down. Assessing the other boys injuries he ripped part of his tanktop off and bandaged his friends right arm. "I've found Trowa," he informed the others, dropping the code names, "he's got a bullet wound and a few cracked ribs, but nothing too serious."

There was a sigh on the other end of the comm link as Quatre thanked Allah that his friend was alright. "What about Mawell?" Wufei asked as he positioned his Nataku onto it's truck.

Heero sighed, "I'm not sure on his status yet, he's about 20-25 meters away from Trowa's position. I'm heading over there now."

Quatre gasped, "They were thrown pretty far with that blast."

Wufeis response was drowned out by Heero's cursing, "Damnit, you guys need to get over here fast. Maxwell is severly injured."

"On our way." Wufei said as he started up the truck he had loaded Nataku onto and drove toward Heero's position, with Quatre's truck right behind him. They stopped as they reached the treeline. Leaping from the semi-trucks they ran to where Heero was kneeling. Duo lay face down at the base of a tall oak tree. "Can you tell how severly injured he is Heero?" Quatre asked.

Heero shook his head, "No and I'm not sure it's safe to move him either. He could have damaged his spinal chord and moving him any may severe it, paralyzing him. Chang, call Sally. See what we can do. Quatre, stay here incase Duo wakes up. Don't let him move if he does, I'm going to get Trowa over here than move my gundam to it's truck and drive around to here."

Wufei and Quatre both nodded and Heero left.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Well there ya have it a new chapter and 2 in one day! Yeah if I've done my math right 25 meters is about 75 feet, i think is 5 o'clock in te morning and my brain doesn't want to work at 100% at the moment. So if that's a mistake let me know. That's right I'm human *gasp* I admitted it!

Yes on top of jumping from the jeep, (which hit a few trees knocked some down, ended up blowing up as well and completely off topic of what I'm trying to say) the force of the explosion blew them even further than what normally would have happened. Eh it's a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey...stuff. *sigh* a little too much Doctor Who reruns lately. and the next season I heard doesn't air in America 'til like 2010. *Tear tear* I love the tenth doctor. David Tennant is really hott. ok enough rambling on about completly unrelated stuff. I tend to go off on a tangent every now and again. any way look forward to the next chapter! Ja!


End file.
